


II Tour Ficlets

by natigail



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Celebrations, Dan Howell's Live Shows, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hotels, Live Shows (Phandom), M/M, No Spoilers, Pizza, Tour Bus, Tour Ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: The boys were on tour and travelling the world for the second time around. They couldn't imagine doing it with someone else by their side.Just a collection of fluff based on things that happened while they were on tour.





	1. Staying hydrated is nice & being minty is fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan had a special voice he used when ending his live shows and Phil would usually just talk over him when they did joint live shows but not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the last minute of the Rize live show from 7th of August.

They were getting into the swing of doing weekly live shows on Rize while on the road in America. Rize had not been the most reliable app in the beginning but now they could at least do live shows was without the app crashing.

It was different to be doing live shows on the phone in dressing rooms instead of back home in their flat but it felt nice to engage with their audience.

It wasn’t the same as seeing all the smiling faces as they walked out to stage almost every night on tour, where they could see their actual faces and the overwhelming scale of how many people followed their content.

It was humbling but by comparison, it felt much easier to talk through the live show app to usernames, when it was just the two of them sitting comfortably next to each other.

The time came to when they needed to start wrapping it up because they would need to be ready to greet the VIPs soon. Phil was busy talking about the waterfall image behind them and asking the audience if it made them want to have a drink or a wee when he noticed that Dan switched over to _that_ voice.

Dan did that during live shows a lot, especially when he was saying goodbye.

Phil could understand it. So many messages rolled across the screen about people struggling with life and these past months they had heard them in person too. Dan wanted to help by offering calming and reassuring words. He would always try to be optimistic, even when he hadn’t been in a very good place himself. He would try his very best to tell people that life would be okay.

Phil preferred to just give people shoutout-goodbyes when he was ending his own live shows.

Usually, he would do that even while Dan was talking when they were ending a joint live show but this time he got too caught up in listening to Dan and he wanted to allow him this moment.

Some would say that Dan was just saying this stuff for his audience, to help them, but he was normally also saying it to himself.

“Life is very stressful. It’s a lot of arguing,” Dan commented and his voice turned softer and slower. “It’s a lot of, you know, just stress and stuff.”

“What’s this voice?” Phil asked because he couldn’t help himself. He needed to call attention to it.

“I’m just saying, just forget about it for a second,” Dan continued, completely ignoring Phil’s antics.

“Forget about it,” Phil sang softly as he let his eyes rest on his partner for just a beat.

“Just for a second just think: You know what?”

“Did everybody just close their eyes for a second?” Phil asked the audience.

He never knew what to say when Dan did this. Phil wasn’t sure how he could do it. Dan did it off the cuff and regardless it always came out eloquent and reassuring. Phil would just end up saying something weird if he tried to do it.

“In this the moment it’s okay. It’s fine,” Dan said.

“Yeah,” Phil said to show his support.

“I’m going to go drink some water because staying hydrated is nice.”

“It is,” Phil agreed.

“I’m going to go brush my teeth or have some gum because being minty is fun,” Dan continued.

“I don’t enjoy brushing my teeth,” Phil confessed.

He didn’t. It wasn’t a fun chore to have to do twice a day just to stand and move a brush around on your teeth.

“So is oral hy- oral hygiene, you know,” Dan said, almost stumbling over his words because of Phil’s little interruption, “and you know life it can be okay and I hope you’re feeling okay now. So thanks for hanging out with us and we’ll see you next week.”

“Bye!” Phil shouted.

“Goodbye from Dan and Phil.”

“Bye!” Phil shouted louder and Dan flipped up the phone screen to the image of the waterfall behind them.

Once Dan had successfully shut down the app, he shot a fond glare Phil’s way.

“I don’t enjoy brushing my teeth?” Dan repeated Phil’s words and the smile on his face grew wider as he spoke. “Really?”

Phil shrugged. “You knew that already.”

“You’re insufferable. It’s a miracle that I have survived living with you for this long.”

“Do you do it on purpose?” Phil asked.

“What?”

“That voice? It’s closer to your normal deep voice that you use when it’s just the two of us but it’s different at the same time. You speak a little slower and you allow more breaths between words.”

“I don’t really notice,” Dan replied with a frown. “I guess… I guess I just like ending on a comforting note, you know? You remember the stories we’re told at our meet and greets. Some of these people have been through so much shit but they still carry on and if a few stupid words from me can help them then…”

Dan’s voice trailed off.

“I didn’t say your words were stupid, Dan. They aren’t. You know that. They help people. They calm others down. It’s a good thing. It’s just a little weird seeing how you switch into it and your voice and body language change entirely,” Phil told him.

“I guess.”

“Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“If you ever need someone to be your calm, you’d come and talk to me, right? I wouldn’t be able to do your calming soft voice thing but I’d try my best to help you.”

“I know that, Phil,” Dan said and leaned over to rest his head on Phil’s shoulder. “You’re always my calm place.”

As he said that they locked eyes and both did _the sound_. The honking-like sound they made whenever one of them said something a bit too sappy. It didn’t make the statement untrue but calling themselves out on their sappiness was another one of their things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com/post/176780522840/staying-hydrated-is-nice-being-minty-is-fun-ii)
> 
> I haven't been able to watch the whole live show yet because the boys went like at like 1 AM my time and I was sleeping but the last minute or so appeared in a video on my Twitter timeline and I just felt inspired to write this (and I also needed something to post for today, since I'm Posting Every Day In August).
> 
> I have all the Wednesdays in August reserved for little domestic reality phanfics, so if the boys post something you'd like to see me write a little something about, please throw it my way! Either here in the comment section or send me an ask or message on tumblr @natigail.


	2. The only way we know how

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil had just done and filmed their II show at LA. It’s a cause for celebration and Dan and Phil only know one proper way to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the anon on tumblr who asked for: "honestly just celebrating the la show in bed with pizza". I hope you like it!

Filming their stage show was a big deal. It had been a big deal with TATINOF, where they had had the London recording before they had been able to land the LA one.

It was just as terrifying as the first two times. So many things could go wrong and it would be captured on the only recording they could share with the people that had been unable to make it to see a show in real life.

TATINOF had been mostly scripted, even if it had a couple of interactive elements.

At Interactive Introverts, every single show was a unique and entirely dependent on the audience. They had done nearly 70 shows and the vibe had been different depending on what types of people had been sat in the audience. It was what made every show feel fresh and fun.

It also made it scary.

They would be doubling up on a couple of the end-segments to be sure and to fire confetti all over the audience. It was a nice little surprise, if they did say so themselves.

Dan and Phil were riding on a high the moment they stood to take in the last applause before running off stage and leaving their screaming LA audience behind.

They had managed to capture their second ever stage show. It would probably be their last one and they now had a way to share it with everyone.

It was a big cause for celebration that they had made it through with all the nerves of having to perform in front of thousands and then on top knowing that potentially millions would see the recorded version.

The crew had wanted to go out and celebrate with drinks because it had taken a big toll on them to make sure that everything had gone smoothly.

Dan and Phil had other plans.

They had made special celebration plans for themselves.

It entailed being all alone in their hotel room, on the bed…

… in their pyjamas while gouging on pizza.

They had two huge pizzas and sides and about six dips because Dan always insisted on ordering the entire dipping selection that was available.

As usual, Phil made Dan answer the door when he made such extravagant orders. Dan didn’t mind.

“Look at all of this food,” Dan said, mimicking the tone of the meme of the little girl talking about chickens.

Phil made grabby hands for the pizza boxes like he was an actual toddler and not on the other side of 30.

They had both been a little too nervous to eat a lot during the day but now they had time to make up for it.

Dan handed off the bag with the food to Phil with a little huff of laughter and sat down next to his partner. Phil started unpacking everything.

“We should make a story about all of this. People will appreciate the food porn,” Dan commented and leaned back, as Phil worked.

“These pizzas do look delicious, but we’ll have to be quick because I’m hungry.”

Dan helped Phil arrange the two pizzas, sides and most importantly the dips in an orderly fashion while Phil pulled up his phone.

It was so stupid but they were both so damn excited to just kick back and eat the pizza after such a long and stressful day in the company of the one person that didn’t drain their social battery.

It was a very special thing when you found people that you could spend time with without getting socially drained and feeling the need to retreat. Both of them still did it on occasion when other social engagements had exhausted them but right now, as exhausted as they were, they still craved to be in each other’s company.

They were in this together. They kept each other sane. They always knew they had their partner at their side.

Even after nearly nine years, their bond had only grown stronger. It was a beautiful thing.

They dug into the pizza and it was heaven-sent.

“This is so good,” Dan said, almost moaning.

Phil sent him a side smirk and took a bite of his own pizza slice.

“It’s very good,” he agreed between bites. “And this is just exactly what I needed.”

He leaned in to get a little closer to Dan, almost leaning on his shoulder.

“Do you ever think about how someone other than us in our position would be out celebrating with alcohol and partying right now?”

“No,” Phil said without any hesitance. “Someone else wouldn’t be in our position. The show names us as introverts and we behave like that. Besides, I think pizza and cuddles is the perfect way to celebrate. Our audience won’t be surprised to see the pizza Instagram story. They know us too well.”

“Yeah,” Dan agreed. “I think that’s a nice thing. I enjoy making little daily updates to them. Sharing a little more of our life with them. Being a little more open.”

“It’s nice. I like it too.”

“We really did it, Phil. Our second tour, captured forever.”

“Appreciating how good our lives are right now?” Phil asked.

“Yeah,” Dan said and ate the last bit of his pizza slice, after which he leaned even closer to Phil. “Sometimes, I still can’t believe that we get to do this. I can’t believe I get to do this with you. Life is insane, Phil.”

“Yes, great pizza in hotel rooms with me is pretty spectacular,” Phil said and bumped his shoulder a little into Dan, which jostled his head.

Dan very weakly shoved at Phil’s arm but he ended up just trailing his hand down to interlock their fingers, even if he still rolled his eyes at Phil’s comment.

“Obviously, I was talking about the tour,” he said. “But you are right anyway. I like celebrating like this, with just the two of us.”

“Our way,” Phil agreed. “The only way we know how.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com/post/177029965912/the-only-way-we-know-how-ii-tour-ficlets)
> 
> I have missed writing just small pieces of fluff like this. It comes almost as easy as breathing. They have something so special those two. I was literally caught between a snort and giggles when I originally saw Phil's instagram story on the 9th after the LA show. These two dorks are so lucky for having found each other and then invited us into the world the chose to create. I'm feeling very soft right now.
> 
> Feedback as usually is appreciated and if you want to see me write about something domestic the boys did on tour, comment below or hit me up on tumblr [@natigail](http://natigail.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Also, tiny side note that none of you might care about but I'm going to say it anyway, I just finished the whole rough draft of an exam that's due Friday and has been kicking my arse for the past week. I'm so damn happy and proud of myself for that. Okay, bye!


	3. He thought the view was pretty, but I thought he was prettier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan likes to photograph the amazing views they see during their travels for Interactive Introverts. Phil likes to photograph Dan instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ahhh i definitely loved when Dan took cute pictures of the cities they were in and like seconds later Phil would upload a photo of the same scene but with Dan in it, “he thought the scene was pretty but i thought he was prettier” kind of stuff <3 - @once-upon-a-lovely-dream (on tumblr). I hope you like it!

Dan had always been a sucker for a pretty view, a nice aesthetic and something to make him focus on beauty the world could create. He would pull out his phone in an attempt to capture it and to hold and cherish the feeling as he watched a beautiful landscape, gorgeous cities or breath-taking views.

Dan had a keen eye for detail that made him a good photographer. He would capture an image and he would share it on his social media for others to enjoy in the hopes that it would inspire them or calm them or awe them or just touch them in one way or another. Dan wanted to leave a positive imprint on the world and sometimes a pretty image helped.

Dan might be good at capturing a sense and atmosphere in the videos and photographs he took but it was nothing watching the real thing.

Nothing could ever beat the way your eyes saw with no screen in-between. Phil’s bad eye sight would have diminished his experience but he was thankful for the invention of glasses and contact lenses that allowed his eyes to see perfectly.

Phil knew the world would be blurry and dull without aid for his eyes.

Perhaps because of that, he found it so easy to recognise why it more important to take in the view than capture it to hold, immobilised and frozen. Dan’s images were beautiful without a doubt. They could have been postcards.

Phil liked to take photos with Dan in front of the view.

Preferably, he liked Dan to be unaware of the fact that he was being photographed.

He was so naturally beautiful and Phil saw that side of him all the time.

Phil liked Instagram Stories very much. Through their months on tour, it had started to feel like their video personas weren’t instinctively jumping on every time the camera was out. They were more themselves in the small video clips than ever before.

They were letting down their guard and allowing themselves to be more personal. They chose to start sharing more.

Phil wanted to share Dan’s beauty, when it was just quietly existing and taking Phil’s breath away. Dan had done that to him ever since he met him when he was just a gangly eighteen year old.

It wasn’t like Phil thought about Dan being pretty all the time, or he would hardly be able to think of anything else at all since they spent most of their waking hours together. But it would hit him at least a couple of times a day, just for a brief moment.

Dan was pretty.

He was pretty when his eyes crinkled when he really laughed and his dimple deepened.

He was pretty when he was glancing out at a view and got that lost look in his eye.

He was pretty when he walked, with bouncy long steps and feet headed towards Phil.

He was even pretty when he was scrunching up his nose while looking at his phone.

Dan was sharing the pretty view in the hopes that it could calm or inspire someone. Phil did the same thing.

He filmed and photographed Dan when he wasn’t looking to show how unsuspectingly beautiful people could be and yet not be aware of it. He wanted to show that other people noticed and appreciated the subtle beauty that someone could carry by just existing.

Dan could photograph all the landmarks and cities he wanted but Phil would always treasure the photos he took of Dan so much more.

“Why are you filming me?” Dan asked, as Phil grinned as he lowered his phone.

“Because you’re pretty,” he said without missing a beat, as he started tapping on his phone.

“Have you looked around?” Dan asked and he sounded a little touched but also a smidgen annoyed. “You’re literally surrounded by beauty and you focus on me? You get to see me every single day, Phil.”

“I know.”

“We’re on a world tour. We’re exploring new cities and landmarks! I’ve been dreaming about some of the places we have visited. They are breath-taking,” Dan said and glanced around again.

Phil liked when he did that.

He would tip his head back, move his neck but then hold completely still, except for his eyes scanning around slightly. His posture would slacken just a little bit as he let himself get lost in the moment of appreciative observation.

Phil quickly snapped a photo and Dan saw the movement out of the corner of his eye.

“Seriously? Focus on the pretty view, Phil.”

“Who is saying I’m not?” Phil teased and bopped Dan on the nose. “And you do it too, you know?”

“What?”

“You take photos of me when you think I’m not looking. I notice, even if you think you’re being sneaky.”

“More sneaky than you at least,” Dan argued but he looked a little like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “I just want to remember this time, you know? It might be the last time we’re travelling like this. It’ll be gone soon, slipped right through our fingers.”

If you want to learn what some fears losing, watch what they photograph.

Perhaps, it wasn’t so difficult for Phil to explain why he loved photographing Dan. He didn’t think he would lose him, not after the years of commitment and their intertwined lives, but they would lose this.

Their youth would slip away from them too fast. Their lifestyle might have to change as they grew older. They were having the best time of their lives and it was worth capturing.

They would grow past this moment, past this version of themselves, but no one could ever take the memories they made. The photos would help them remember.

“Let’s take a photo. Together,” Phil said.

The view behind them might be pretty but it was hugely outshined by the gorgeous love in the boys’ eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer is now at the repair shop and hopefully (fingers and toes crossed) the spare part that should arrive tomorrow will fix it and I can pick it up on the same day. I miss it so much. I'm writing this on the slow-ass PC at my receptionist job and I just miss my MacBook so much. But I hope you liked this little ficlet! The prompt said for when Phil photographs Dan instead of the view, but as you can see, I had to sneak in the fact that Dan does the exact same thing as Phil, even if he posts it less. 
> 
> I'm still missing a prompt for next Wednesday, so if you'd like to tell me your favourite Dan and Phil moment from the last couple of months while they were on tour, I'd greatly appreciate it. Thank you for reading!


	4. One of the longest possible flights for a human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vancouver to Melbourne. 16 hours sitting next to each other in a plane. If Dan thought he was about to have a relaxing and undisturbed plane ride, he had been wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to kfc_chickenyo for the prompt: "my favorite dnp moment right now is probably phil fiming dan on the flight from canada to australia" - I hope you like it!

16 hours in the air. Phil had never flown so long before. Good thing he had Dan to pester during the flight.

 

Hour 1

The first hour passed quickly as they got settled in their seats. Dan and Phil had taken the two seats grouped together in the middle.

It was like they were in their own little bubble and it was first class, so they almost had enough space for their long legs. It was a luxury they had afforded themselves since the flight was so long.

Phil couldn’t believe that the majority of the tour was over already and in just a month or so it would be finished.

 

Hour 2

Phil was starting to feel a little restless. Dan was already immersed with his in flight screen and Phil was mindlessly playing an app on his phone. His brain was too awake and he tried, and failed, not to think about how long this flight would take. The flight attendant coming by with the wet towel and a snack helped a bit. Just a little.

 

Hour 3

Phil was bored and Dan had finished whatever film he had been watching, so Phil saw that as a window to pester his partner.

“Isn’t it nice that we’re in our own little bubble in here?” Phil asked and placed his hand on the divider so Dan didn’t just slam it back up, which he had considered if his glance was any indication.

“We’re in a flight with hundreds of other people, Phil,” Dan said in that exasperated but fond tone he often used when he thought Phil was being a bit ridiculous.

Phil just pouted.

 

Hour 4 and 5

Phil watched The Greatest Showman. Dan was probably happy with the momentary silence from Phil. He might have regretted it a bit when Phil couldn’t stop humming _Rewrite the Stars_ afterwards.

At some point, Dan tired of Phil’s humming and he started to actually sing the song out loud himself, which obviously caused Phil to panic a bit and shush Dan as the eyes of their fellow passengers all turned to the two tall Brits.

Dan knew exactly what he had been doing. He was wearing a smug grin.

“Spoilsport,” Phil told him but he could never quite make his voice angry with Dan.

It always came out with fond undertones.

 

Hour 6

Airplane food wasn’t Phil’s favourite but he picked at his portion anyway and afterwards dug into his bag from some of the snacks that he and Dan had bought in the airport as a back-up plan. Phil had spotted a jumbo pack of maltesers in the airport and he had sneakily bought it for the nostalgia.

He took this opportunity to throw it at Dan, but because of Phil’s aim, it accidentally ended up smacking him in the face. Dan was outraged for all about a second before he shot Phil his annoyed look, which looked more fond than angry.

 

Hour 7

Phil decided now would be a good time to film a little video teasing Dan. He had been teasing him and demanding his attention several times already but he knew that their viewers would appreciate it.

“Hey Dan, do you want to play I Spy?” Phil asked, as he tipped his phone over the edge to film Dan.

Dan was grinning the moment he saw the phone and Phil couldn’t stop the giggles that escaped out of his throat.

“God, release me from this hell,” Dan said and lightly smacked Phil’s phone.

Phil played the video over again and smiled at how Dan’s face changed and his voice dropped. _I Spy_ was more of a joke than anything but it perfectly encompassed how needy Phil could be for Dan’s attention when they were travelling together.

 

Hour 8-12

As they turned the lights down, Phil decided that he might try to get some sleep. He had a feeling that Dan would get caught up in watching something and simply forgot to sleep.

“I’m going to sleep,” Phil told Dan and rolled down the divider.

Dan paused his screen, took out one of his ear bud and nodded.

“I’ll wake you if there’s more food,” Dan promised.

 

Hour 13

Phil was stiff and grumpy when he woke up but he was happy to see that he had managed to sleep almost five hours. He had been stirred awake a couple of times but he had been able to go back to sleep.

“Morning,” Dan said, as he rolled down the divider and handed over a glass of water to Phil. He gulped it down happily.

“Thanks,” he said and then stretched out as much as his seat allowed. “Ready for I Spy now?”

“ _Phil_ ,” Dan whined.

“Fine, we’ll do something else but you will entertain me.”

Dan let out a snort-laugh but relented, like Phil knew he would.

 

Hour 14 and 15

On impulse, Phil had bought a little plane version of a game called Ludo with magnet pieces. It was quite hilarious trying to balance the tiny board between their two seats and they kept losing the pieces, as the magnets weren’t strong enough. Eventually, they gave up and got out their Switch and played Snipperclips. They were getting better at it and Phil suggested that they should give it another go at the gaming channel.

 

Hour 16

As the plane finally landed and they got up, Phil kept glancing over at Dan.

Phil was wearing a little private smile as he thought about how lucky he was to have someone to share all of these new experiences with. He knew he would never be where he was today if it Dan hadn’t been by his side.

“What?” Dan asked when he noticed Phil looking at him.

Phil just shook his head gently in a refusal to answer and smiled down at the ground. He didn’t want to say it here surrounded by strangers, who might overhear them. He didn’t need to either.

Dan knew already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com/post/177526251027/one-of-the-longest-possible-flights-for-a-human)
> 
> Do British people even play Ludo? It was one of my favourite games growing up and I did once by a little plane version, which was indeed crappy and kept losing the pieces, and I kept thinking about the game while I wrote this so I had to incorporate it. This was a bit of a different style of formatting but if you know me, you'll know that I love to play around with that from time to time and I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. I had to cut some elements out because I wanted all the pieces in this to be short and sweet and under 1k.
> 
> Also, the observant eye will discover that I have marked this as completed, which is because I'm almost finished with PEDIA and tour is over soon. However! If you do see the boys post something that you'd like to see me write about, do feel free to leave it in the comments below or send me an ask or message on tumblr @natigail.


End file.
